elevationfandomcom-20200216-history
Kone MiniSpace
Kone MiniSpace is Kone's compact/mini machine room traction elevator model. Overview Kone MiniSpace is a gearless traction elevator model for mid to high-rise buildings which only requires 40% of the space of a conventional traction elevator machine room, thus saves building's space, reduces construction costs and allows faster construction. Like the Kone MonoSpace, the MiniSpace elevator uses the revolutionary gearless, permanent magnet EcoDisc hoisting machine. This elevator model can travel up to 63 floors or a travel height of 180/210 meters. The current MiniSpace product lines produced in Asia Pacific are the E MiniSpace, N MiniSpace and S MiniSpace. There is also the Highrise MiniSpace which is for high-rise buildings. In the United States, MiniSpace was newly introduced as a replacement of Kone EcoSystem MR. MiniSpace elevators can also be used during building constructions which is known as JumpLift solution. On November 29, 2019, Kone announced a successor of MonoSpace and MiniSpace product families, named DX class elevatorsKONE DX Class elevators take the industry into a new era – the world’s first elevator series with built-in digital connectivity as standard. Specs Europe *Gearless traction *EcoDisc machine *Maximum capacity of 3200The speed for this capacity is limited to 2 m/s. or 4000The capacity for this speed is limited to 2000 kg. kg (or up to 40 persons) *Maximum speed of 4The load for this speed is limited to 2000 kg. or 10 m/s. *Up to 200 or 400 m travel height *Up to 8 elevators in one group control *KSS 670 and 800/900 (for Polaris) fixtures *Kone KES 800 door components *Can have two entrances *Center opening, two or two speed center opening telescopic opening doors *Can be combined with Kone Polaris as an option *Only for new buildings Asia Pacific *Gearless traction *EcoDisc machine *Capacities: **E MiniSpace: 630/800/1000 kg (or 8/10/13 persons) **N MiniSpace: Up to 1150 kg (or 15 persons) **S MiniSpace: Up to 1600 kg (or 21 persons) **Highrise MiniSpace: Up to 2000 kg (or 26 persons) *Speeds: **E MiniSpace: Up to 2.5 m/s **N MiniSpace: Up to 2.5 m/s **S MiniSpace: Up to 3 m/s **Highrise MiniSpace: Up to 10 m/s *Travel height: **E MiniSpace: Up to 120 m (or 38 floors) **N MiniSpace: Up to 135 m (or 48 floors) **S MiniSpace: Up to 150 m (or 63 floors) **Highrise MiniSpace: Up to 400 m *Up to 2 (for E MiniSpace), 6 (for N MiniSpace) and 8 (for S and Highrise MiniSpace) elevators in one group control *KDS 50, 300, 330, KSS 280, 800/900 (for Polaris) and KDS Design fixtures, other non-proprietary fixtures can be an option. *Can have two entrances *Center or two speed center telescopic opening doors *Can be combined with Kone Polaris as an option United States *Gearless traction *EcoDisc machine *2000-5000 lbs. capacities *200-700 fpm. (or 1-3.5 m) speeds *590 ft. (or 180 m) travel height *Serves 6-63 floors *KSS 570 fixtures, Innovation fixtures on custom order *May have two entrances *Single sliding or center opening doors *Can be combined with Kone Polaris as an option Notable installations Main article: List of notable Kone MiniSpace elevator installations External links *Kone MiniSpace brochure (Great Britain) *KONE MiniSpace (Indonesia) *KONE MiniSpace (United States) Category:Elevator models Category:Traction elevator models Category:Kone elevator models